De Amor y Veneno
by Justary
Summary: Albafika de piscis, el santo intocable. Agatha, la mujer que se atrevio a pasar todas la barreras para alcanzarlo. Un sacrificio que marcara sus vidas...Despues de 10 largos años las cosas han cambiado. Y Albafika aprendera que el amor es un dulce veneno.
1. Chapter 1

**Hace unas semanas vi las Ovas de The lost Canvas y desde entoncs no puedo sacarme al caballero de piscis de mi cabeza. Despues de la decepcionante actuación del caballero dorado afrodita, nunca imagine que me llegara a gustar esa casa.**

**VAYA!, que equivocada estaba. En definitiva Albafika me cautivo, por lo tanto era imperativo escribir esta historia. Espero la disfruten.**

**(Disclaimer: estos personajes no son mios, ya quisiera!, solo los tomo prestados para escribir un fic sin fines lucrativos.**

**Rating M por escenas futuras, tranquilos que les avisare cuales, jejeje)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAP 1: SACRIFICIO<span>**

-ALEJATE DE MI!

Desperté sobresaltada. Ese sueño, otra vez ese sueño que no era un sueño.

Aun podía recordar esas palabras como si fuera ayer. Cuando su aldea fue atacada, cuando perdió todo lo que tenia, su amado padre, las bellas flores de su puesto, sus amigos, sus vecinos, la aldea en la que había crecido. Si, aun todo estaba fresco en su memoria, pero el…

El era como un fantasma que no la dejaba en paz, y sus palabras… _"ALEJATE!"_

Arriesgo su vida para salvarlos a todos, protegió a la aldea, la protegió a ella. Y no solo ese dia, sino hace mucho tiempo en una noche lluviosa, cuando se apresuraba a llevar las flores al patriarca, cuando temia que estas se arruinaran por su torpeza. Sabia que debía haber salido mas temprano, las nubes se acumularon aquella tarde, pero no le dio importancia, dejo que pasara el tiempo y cuando salió la lluvia arremecio sobre ella. Que decepcion, las flores que su padre había cortado con tanto cuidado estarían arruinadas, y todo por una insignificante chica distraída…

Insignificante…

Asi era como se sentía, antes y ahora. Pero solo EL, solo aquella vez, un hombre la había hecho sentir especial. Como era posible que un Santo tan poderoso, es su armadura que brillaba como el sol, en todo su esplendor, con aquel cabello aguamarina y ojos profundos como el mar es basto se hubiera fijado en una chiquilla?, como era posible que hubiera tomado su capa, vestimenta tan valiosa y la hubiera puesto sobre los hombros de una plebeya insignificante, como?...

Pero en el fondo de su corazón lo sabia, El Santo dorado de la casa de piscis, el Sr. Albafika era un gran hombre, un poderoso, honorable y amable hombre; aunque siempre fuera serio y distante, no era indiferente. Ella confio en el, ella sabia que el protegería la aldea, y tal vez egostisticamente, ella sabia que la protegería a ella.

Pero aquel…"ALEJATE!", esa palabra hizo que en su corazón apareciera una pequeña fisura, con la cual podría vivir, pero que nunca podría sanar. EL estaba apunto de morir y ni siquiera asi permitiría que ella lo consolara, lo acompañara, lo…, lo….

Pero gracias al Caballero de Aries, no todo estuvo perdido, justo cuando estaba paralizada por el terror y la angustia que penetraba hasta el mas profundo rincón de su ser; porque sabia que era el fin, porque sabia que el Sr. Albafika moriría entre petalos y sangre,…solo, siempre solo….sin permitirle darle un poco de si, un poco de su alma, un solo toque. Aries declaro que no todo esta perdido.

_-_Aun lo recuerdo…

_**(((Flashback… … … … … … …)))**_

-SEÑOR ALBAFIKA!

-ALEJATE DE MI NIÑA!

Quede paralizada, horrorizada, dolida, atormentada. NO!, NO el Señor Albafika!, gritaba dentro de mi mente. No DIOS!, EL NO!

_Y ese grito desgarrador pareció llegar a la mente de Aries, al cual veía en la periferia, pero mis ojos no podían desprenderse de aquel hombre, aquel ser que lo había dado todo por todos, y aun asi moriría, solo…, entre rosas…., como vivio toda su vida._

_Pero si hubiera estado mas atenta, había previsto algo moviéndose tras los ojos de SHION de Aries. Aunque aun joven, era un astuto caballero, sabiduría e inteligencia eran susfortalezas, además del honor innato con el llevaba su vida._

_Con tan basto entrenamiento en no solo el combate y manejo del cosmos, pero también en las artes ocultas de los Yamir y su sapienza en armaduras y las conexiones que estas llevan con los caballeros. Aries me dio una esperanza…_

_Una luz en la obscuridad absoluto que se sernia sobre mi…_

_-NO!, NO! Sr. ALBAFIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Cai de rodillas llorando, solo la imagen borrosa del caballero dorado de piscis en el suelo lleno se sangre y petalos _me arraigaba a este mundo, antes que la desesperación se llevara mi cordura. Pero esa frase me volvió a la vida…

-Que estarías dispuesta a hacer para salvar al santo Albafika?

Lo mire con grandes ojos anonadados, de los cuales lagrimas aun brotaban. En mi mete muchas preguntas se acumulaban. Yo?, una plebeya?, una chiquilla insignificante?, que podría hacer?, soy débil, no tengo nada que darle a un poderoso santo, como podría salvarlo?, pero lo único que broto de mis labios fue…

-Lo que sea

El intimidante caballero solo se quedo mirándome por un momento, en ese instante sento como si leyera mi alma, como si buscara que tan ciertas eran mis palabras, que tanta convicción tendría de respaldo. E intente darle un mensaje con mis ojos. _Por la vida del señor Albafika, daría la mia._

Y como leyendo mis pensamientos El poderoso Aries susurro…

-Que asi sea.

De allí en adelante todo se pone nebuloso. Recuerdo que el caballero me hablo sobre una coneccion entre el alma, el cuerpo y la armadura de un Santo. Explico la conexión cósmica entre ellas, y que como sanando una, las otras partes podrían sanar también. Mientras el hablaba, yo arrodillaba junto al señor Albafika solo admiraba su rostro, aun hermoso auqnue marcado con golpes y sangre. Si, recordaba que la sangre de este era veneno, pero esto no me importaba, aunque inconscientemente siguiendo sus deseos, no lo tocaba.

Aries seguía hablando, diciendo como el señor Albafika estaba en las puertas de la muerte, como su cuerpo no podría contener mas su alma, y como no solo el renacimiento de su armadura, sino una conexión mas fuerte, seria lo único que lo mantendría en este mundo. Como sus rosas y veneno eran parte integral de su vida y como, si quería salvarlo tendría que hacer un sacrificio por el. Aquí desperté de mi estupor.

-Sacrificio?

-Si. Dijo Aries mirándome con algo de…. Era esa compasión que veía reflejada en sus ojos?.

-Para ayudara sanar a piscis, por la conexión que todo caballero dorado tiene con su cosmos y su armadura, debemos reparar esta. Pero como vez la armadura esta casi totalmente destruida, asi que no bastara sangre de un ser poderoso. Ni siquiera la de un Dios. Para devolver vida tanto a la armadura como al cuerpo de Albafika, debemos usar la sangre y lagrimas de un inocente, la sangre pura de alguien que tenga un sentimiento profundo por el sujeto en cuestión. Necesitamos tu sangre.

-Lo hare, puedes tomar toda mi sangre si es necesario no me importa.

-Pero eso no es todo. Dijo Aries. –Ademas de tu sangre debemos establecer una conexión. Un sacrificio. Albafika hace muchos años se isolo del mundo para convertirse en el caballero de piscis, su sangre es veneno, como creo que lo sabes. Y por eso este jamás deja que nadie se acerque a el, sea humano o animal, su única compañía son sus rosas, y esta es la clave.

-que clave?, dije aun confundida. Yo le daría toda mi sangre, que otro sacrifico estaría hablando.

-Tu debes tomar algo de la Sangre de Albafika en tu cuerpo. Ese el precio, La conexión mas pura, mas completa esta en la sangre. Pero al ser el sujeto El caballero dorado de piscis, la situación cambia, ya que su sangre es veneno para cualquier ser vivo. Debes entender que la extracción de tu sangre para dar vida a la armadura te debilitara bastante. Pero además de eso, tendras que someterte al veneno de Albafika. Lo cual ningún humano ha sobrevivido. Ni ningún espectro siquiera. Lo mas seguro es que mueras.

Se que debería haberlo pensado, se que el señor Albafika jamás me ha dirigido la palabra, excepto para decirme que me alejara de el. Pero aun asi no me importo. Un mundo sin el, no era un mundo en el cual querria estar. Asi que mi inmediata respuesta fue…

-Hagamoslo

-Niña entiendes lo que te digo. Dijo un consternado Aries, el cual estaba segura hubiera esperado algún titubeo o contemplacion de mi parte. No me importo. El señor Albafika cada vez estaba mas palido y su respiración era cada vez mas tenue…

-YA!, hay que hacerlo ahora!. Dije con desesperación.

El caballero de Aries solo me miro por un momento, el cual fue eterno para mi, y me pareció verlo embozar una pequeña sonrisa y decir un… -_Quizas…_

Pero no había tiempo de titubeos. Extendí mis manos con mis muñecas hacia arriba por encima del cuerpo del Santo que me había cautivado hace ya tanto tiempo, y pensando en aquella noche, en una capa sobre mis hombros, un cabellos aguamarina meciéndose en la feroz tormenta…

Vi una ráfaga de luz dorada seguido de un dolor punzante mis muñecas expuestas. Y vi como poco a poco mi sangre caia sobre la dorada e imponente armadura de piscis, y pude sentir, aunque brevemente, como esta volvia a la vida.

_**(((Fin del Flashback… … … … … … …)))**_

Luego de eso mi memoria se hace nebulosa, cuando mi sangre cubrio la armadura, con cada gota que fluia de mi mas borrosa se hacia mi vista, mas pesada me sentía, mas despresndia, pero aun asi mis brazos se mantenían firmes, todo por salvarlo, todo porque viviera. No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo recuerdo sentir unas manos que me tomaron y me recostaron en el piso, una vos murmurando frases intelegibles, y sentir como un liquido espeso y tibie era introducido en mi boca. Olia a rosas, pero tenia un sabor dulce y metalico al mismo tiempo. No entendía que pasaba, sentía mi cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo no era el mio…

…_Vi el universo en un millón de partículas, las galaxias en un grano de arena. Me sentí plena, y me sentí sola. Años de soledad, de temor, no por mi, pero por los demás…_

_Siempre lejos, siempre solo. Sin amigos, sin familia, nisiquiera mis compañeros de batalla podían estar cerca…_

_Pero aun asi debía proteger, luchar por el amor y la justicia del mundo, luchar por la paz, luchar por la aldea, y luchar por la niña, por aquella niña de las flores… _

* * *

><p>Recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos nebulosos, envueltos en sombras y misterio. Miro por la ventana a la luna llena. Tal vez no sea lo mejor caminar los senderos del pasado. Pero hacia ya mucho tiempo no tenia ese sueño. Han pasado 10 años desde que era esa chiquilla. Seguramente el estar tan cerca de mi antiguo hogar hacia que mi subconsciente volviera a traer esas imágenes a mi mente. Hace 10 largos años no había estado tan cerca de la aldea. Hace 10 largos años mi corazón inocente fue roto en mil pedazos. Hace ya 10 largos años una niña despertó del mundo de fantasía y vio la realidad por lo que era. Hace 10 largos años esa niña juro no volver a posar sus ojos en el santo de cabellera aguamarina…<p>

_-Albafika_

Se escucha un susurro que rompe el silencio de la noche. Mas que un nombre, un lamento, porque luego de 10 largos años, esa niña iba a romper por primera vez una promesa…

FIN PRIMER CAP. (Julio 18 2011)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado, como pueden ver los personajes van a estar ya creciditos, tengo planeado un fic que no encajaría estos siendo niños. Asi que Agatha va a tener como 22 años y y Albafika 28.<strong>_

_**En fin, reviews, sugerencias, anotaciones. Todo es bienvenido!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por los errores en el cap anterior. Pero estuve tan emocionada por la historia que apenas termine de escribir la subi y no me fije en estos. Intentare ser mas cuidadosa.**

**Espero disfruten este capitulo.**

**(Disclaimer: estos personajes no son mios, ya quisiera!, solo los tomo prestados para escribir un fic sin fines lucrativos.**

**Rating M por escenas futuras, tranquilos que les avisare cuales, jejeje)**

* * *

><p>CAP 2: REVELACIONES<p>

"_El jardín esta floreciendo",_ -Bello y letal. Susurro el caballero. Hacia tanto que estaba entre sus rosales, que los cambios en estos a veces pasaban desapercibidos. Sin embargo sus rosas no seguían las leyes naturales como cualquier planta. Verano o invierno no tenían importancia para estas. Tan solo el cosmos del guardián de piscis podría afectar su desarrollo. Como por ejemplo en ese preciso instante, en el cual manipulando suavemente un poco de energía se veían como los capullos entraban en flor.

La guerra santa había terminado hacia ya algunos años. Muchos compañeros habían caído en batalla. El poderoso Aldebaran, el indomable Manigoldo, el determinado Cid…

Incluso Athena los había dejado. Fue una batalla sin cuartel, y por un momento todo lo pensaron perdido, el Cavas terminado y la vida en el planeta extinta. Pero un rayo de esperanza, una fisura en el corazón de Hades, un caballero de bronce identificado con un caballo alado y la guerra había terminado. Shion ascendió al puesto de Gran Patriarca, Dokko fue hacia las montañas y el permaneció resguardando la ultima casa del santuario.

Albafika de Piscis, el caballero dorado de las rosas letales. En los últimos años la gente susurra su nombre como si fuera un mito. Tal vez es porque sus visitas a la aldea se hicieron más esporádicas con el pasar del tiempo, hasta que se detuvieron del todo. O tal vez sea porque su leyenda, de cómo derroto a uno de los Jueces de Hades se expandió por la región. De cómo La batalla épica se libro, y como este sin ayuda fue capaz de mandar a Minos al inframundo…

Qué gran mentira…

Una suave brisa lo saco de sus pensamientos. El aroma a rosas era poderoso e intoxicante. Si algún humano caminara por su jardín moriría al instante. Pero en estos tiempos de paz, no era necesario levantar un jardín envenenado para defenderse. Simplemente quería apreciar la belleza de un bouque en flor.

En estos últimos días Albafika se sentía distraído, extraño, con una sensación de intranquilidad. Algo dentro de sí le decía que se aproximaba un suceso. No sabia si era bueno o malo. Lo único que sabía era que lo afectaría directamente a él y a su modo de vida.

* * *

><p>-"Que sol tan inclemente".<p>

La figura que recogía agua del rio susurro, nunca imagino volver a hacer esto, sentirse tan común de nuevo. La vida le enseño que la soledad autoimpuesta no era fácil, pero si necesaria. Sin embargo aprendió a mantener un cierto vinculo con la gente a su alrededor, aunque superficial, era algo. No como el…

-"Demonios!" Dijo exasperada. No podía pasar ni 5 minutos sin pensar en el. Levantando el balde bufo. Algo tan simple ya era un esfuerzo para ella.

-"Porque demonios no lo puedo sacar de mi mente, ya son 10 malditos años!".

El camino por el bosque paso solo recriminándose su mala cabeza. _"Si, lo más seguro era que lo volviera a ver, ya que definitivamente tendría que ir al santuario…"_. El sudor recorría su frente.

Pie delante del otro. "_Tal vez Shion estuviera en La casa de Aries y tan solo tendría que llegar hasta allí, tal vez el no se encontrara en su camino, tal vez…..tal vez…."_

Su respiración se tornaba agitada.

"_Tal vez no….no…",_ el balde parecía más pesado y el horizonte borroso. El calor era insoportable, pero no para tanto…

-"Nooo otra vez…" gimió mientras todo se hacía oscuro y el agua se vertía por entre los árboles.

* * *

><p>La figura en el piso del bosque fue recobrando la conciencia poco a poco. <em>Esto cada vez era más común<em>, pensó Agatha. Era increíble, que ir por un balde de agua fuera una tarea titánica, pero para ella cualquier esfuerzo físico, se había convertido en eso….un imposible.

Después de tantos años de entrenamiento, sudor, sangre y lágrimas; se había visto reducida a esto. Otra vez Patética, otra vez buscando ayuda.

-"NO!", dijo poniéndose de pie.

Esa era la Agatha de antes, no auto-compasión. Había tenido que trabajar muy duro para llegar donde estaba. Años de tener que estar sola, de aprender a defenderse de aquellos que pensaban que una niñita era presa fácil para saciar sus deseos. Años de especializarse en su propio arte y poder cultivar y crear los más hermosos arreglos florales. Años de aprender a pasar desapercibida de pueblo en pueblo mientras vendía sus creaciones. Si, años de grandes sacrificios, pero aun así había aprendido a apreciar las cosas bellas, las cosas simples. La sonrisa de un extraño, el rocío de las mañanas, un bello atardecer.

Su vida no era la mejor, pero era SU vida!. Sin embargo, las circunstancias la habían hecho volver, la habían traído aquí de nuevo, porque haga lo que haga no había podido librarse de esta maldita aflicción. Y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que solo un hombre tenía la respuesta…

Ok, Ok, tal vez 2 hombres. Pero solo uno con el que estaba dispuesta a hablar. Así que…

-"Shion, es hora de vernos de nuevo".

* * *

><p>-"Gran Patriarca, la armadura de libra ha vuelto a su casa".<p>

-"Cuando sucedió esto?", respondió el hombre sentado en el trono

-"Hace 1 hora mi señor. Dijo el sirviente mientras se inclinaba".

"Para que usaste la armadura de nuevo Dokko, ya hacía 9 años que esta descansaba en casa de libra, pero por esta última semana no sentí su presencia, ahora que regresa lo entiendo, pero que está sucediendo en esas montañas…" Con una mano en su mentón Shion pensativo intentaba razonar los motivos por los cuales su compañero podría requerir la armadura.

Desde Hace 10 años que se habían separado, desde el fin de la guerra santa, tan solo 3 caballeros quedaron en pie. Cada uno recibió un deber. Dokko, su mejor amigo fue a las montañas, resguardar el sello y esperar 200 años para volver a pelear no era una tarea envidiable, pero el caballero de libra como siempre valiente y sabio; tomo su rumbo, y Shion no volvió a saber de él. Shion mismo fue convertido en Patriarca, para reconstruir y liderar el santuario. Pero desde esa época, El caballero Albafika no fue el mismo, mas retraído aun, mas solitario. Era increíble que Shion supiera tanto de el cómo de Dokko en estos días….ergo….Zero.

Pero desde que supo lo que pasó con la pequeña, Albafika…

-"No espere, no puede entrar allí…..Espere!"

La conmoción en la entrada de la casa del patriarca hizo que Shion volviera a la realidad. Era extraño que alguien forzara la entrada a su casa, más bien diría casi imposible. Los jardines del Caballero de Piscis estaban en flor, lo cual significaba que cualquier humano que intentara atravesarlos moriría a merced de sus rosas envenenadas. Por ello solo mantenía un sirviente en la casa. Y pasa salir de ella. Bueno….solo él conocía la ruta.

-"Suélteme!...AhORA!" (CRASHHH!), algo rompiéndose, un sonido sordo, como de algo o si Shion no estaba equivocado, Alguien, golpeando el concreto, y unos pasos lentos pero determinados hacia su dirección.

_-"Interesante",_ pensó Shion. En sus 10 años como Patriarca del santuario, algo así jamás había sucedido. Imaginaba que sería por lo menos una distracción de sus oscuros pensamientos.

La figura que apareció en la entrada no era lo que se esperaba. Una mujer, de apariencia frágil y cansada. Lo cual no le restaba belleza, pero si le daba un aire de vulnerabilidad. Claro, eso hasta que mirabas unos ojos esmeralda desafiantes y con un brillo de tenacidad y fuerza que era totalmente incongruente con el paquete.

Con un pantalón de cuero y camisa con mas remiendos de los que se puedan contar. No vestimenta distinta a la que usan los caballeros para el entrenamiento, sin embargo sus ropas estaban sucias, su pelo enredado, su respiración era laboriosa y tenia ojeras tan oscuras como el cielo en tormenta. A simple vista era fácil detectar que su camino no había sido fácil, que la chica no estaba bien, y que tan solo su fuerza de voluntad la mantenía en pie.

-"Quien eres?", Pregunto con voz suave pero firme. Si su intuición no fallaba, lo último que la chica deseaba era compasión.

-"Ya no me recuerdas….Caballero Aries…"

-"Tu?...Pero como es….posible" dijo un asombrado Shion mientras se levantaba lentamente de su trono. "Han pasado 10 años, como es que aun estas con vida"

La chica apenas en pie levanto su cara en gesto desafiante. –"He venido porque necesito respuestas. Hace ya 10 años hice algo estúpido."

-"Fue mi culpa…yo…"Dijo contrariado.

-"No", interrumpió ella. "No Vengo a culpar a nadie, esa decisión la tome yo sola, y aunque no fue la más sabia, he aprendido a vivir con las consecuencias, sin embargo, aquel día estuve muy conmocionada, y luego casi inconsciente. No pude entender muchas cosas respecto al ritual. Y ahora sé que mi recuperación aunque milagrosa, dejo secuelas. Algunas mas indeseables que otras"… ugh…ugh…

Con una mano en el pecho y otra en la boca tosió sangre, como si sus pulmones rechazaran el mismo aire que respiraba. La figura se estremeció de pies a cabeza y Shion sintió empatía al ver como esto le recordaba como Minos se ahogo en su propia sangre luego de que Albafika lo atacara con su rosa sangrienta.

-"Lo lamento"…Dijo mientras se limpiaba su ensangrentada mano en el pantalón. "Como te decía, partí antes de saber todos los particulares de mi condición, y ahora después de 10 años, algo pasa conmigo…" Y aunque esas palabras fueron muy duras de pronunciar, las enuncio. "Albafika de piscis y tu eres el único con las respuestas. Así que dime Shion, ya que tu cordero de sacrificio no murió, podrías decirme cómo demonios me deshago de este problema?". Acabo mirando ya no con desafío sino con furia al caballero.

* * *

><p>Shion solo podía verla estupefacto. Hace 10 años hizo algo imperdonable, algo por lo que aun el caballero Albafika lo culpaba, algo por lo que aun él se culpaba. Hace 10 años y en pro de la guerra, Shion estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar una niña, por la vida de un caballero. Shion al ver el cariño que esta le profesaba al caballero de piscis, realizo un ritual ya casi olvidado por su pueblo, donde conectaba armadura y hombre, donde interconectaba 2 cosmos, 2 almas, 2 seres. Ya así el ritual era peligroso para ambos sujetos. Pero siendo El caballero piscis quien es. Y la sangre siendo parte inherente de ese ritual. El veneno tuvo que tomar partido. Y una niña era la única que podía hacer el sacrificio, a la única que Albafika dejo entrar.<p>

Si, sabía que solo tendría un 5% de posibilidad de salvarse. Aun así se engaño a sí mismo y siguió adelante. Cuando todo acabo y la niña siguió con vida. Shion tomo al caballero piscis y a la pequeña y los llevo a la casa de Aries, para ver como Albafika se recuperaba minuto a minuto, y ver como la niña decaía. El veneno era demasiado para su frágil cuerpo, pero al parecer subestimo su alma.

Antes de poder intentar la última estrategia que tenía para salvarla, Albafika despertó y tuvo que hablar con él, explicarle que había pasado. Cuando por fin pudo calmarlo, y lo puso en trance de sueño, fue hacia el cuarto de la pequeña, pero esta no estaba allí. Sin su ayuda y en su estado, tan solo le daba unas pocas horas de vida. Y con un cosmo tan pequeño, le fue imposible encontrarla. Finalmente la dio por muerta y…

Y la guerra santa continuaba.

* * *

><p>-"Como sobreviviste?", pregunto un Shion, aun no lo creía.<p>

-"Suerte", contesto entre dientes.

Hubiera sido cómico, si el tema no fuera tan serio. Aquella chica tenia agallas.

-"No lo entiendes"… Dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si él no lo entendiera tampoco.

-"Explica entonces, para eso estoy aquí". Respondió aun jadeante.

-"No es posible que vivas, cuando te fuiste tu cuerpo estaba intentando combatir el veneno de Albafika, como me imagino ya eres consciente, al fusionar su sangre, la tuya se torno venenosa".

-"Si lo sé, el hecho de matar un caballo cuando este toco mi sangre, me dio la idea".

Shion palideció. –"Por eso mismo, lo que debes saber es que para poder sobrevivir tal veneno, Albafika no solo tuvo que vivir entre sus rosas demoniacas toda su vida, también tuvo que hacer su cuerpo increíblemente fuerte, para que así su sistema inmunológico se adaptara, tu siendo tan frágil y débil…"

PFFFTTTTHHHHH!

Una explosión detuvo las palabras del caballero. Cuando el polvo se disipo, pudo ver como en una de sus columnas de concreto había un hoyo gigante, y como el puño cerrado de la chica aun estaba en el aire, esta se encontraba erguida y ya no había rastro de la enferma silueta, mientras que la presencia de un cosmos impresionante se sentía en el ambiente.

-"No soy frágil…..ni débil". Susurro.

-"Eso es". Dijo Shion como si su casa no estuviera en ruinas." Al hacer el ritual, se interconectaron más de lo esperado, al parecer eran almas perfectas la una para la otra. Tu absorbiste el poder y cosmos de Albafika".

-"Si eso es así, que pasa conmigo?".

-"El hecho que lo tengas, no quiere decir que lo controles. Y al parecer tu cuerpo llego al límite de lo que puede hacer por si solo. Si no aprendes a Manejar tu cosmos como un caballero dorado. Morirás por tu propia sangre".

-"Bien!", dijo ya más calmada, y con ello, paso su momento de fortaleza. "Enséñame".

-"Ahhh pero mi querida Agatha, para controlar tu veneno, solo alguien con una habilidad ya establecida puede ayudarte". Dijo Shion con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"No"… dijo mientras sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

Lo último que sintió fueron los fuertes brazos del patriarca que la tomaron antes de que tocara el piso. Y lo último que escucho fue.

-"El caballero piscis debe ser tu maestro".

FIN SEGUNDO CAP. (Agosto 10 2011)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, que tal ah?<strong>_

_**Se que aun hay muchas inquietudes…**_

_**Porque Agatha se fue?, que paso con Albafika esa noche?, como que Agatha esta enferma?, jejeje. Tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza, pero prometo que todo se resolverá poco a poco.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, me encanta recibir noticias suyas. Se que están esperando mucho A/A, y lo habrá….lo prometo (Amo a Albafika!), pero por ahora necesitaba dejar unos puntos claros. Los dejare con el próximo titulo, aunque me imagino lo sospechan…**_

_**CAP 3: EL REENCUENTRO**_

_**Jejeje, si soy mala!. Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Y Espero muchos Reviews!**_


End file.
